


Growing

by HellsLittleLiar



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 23:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsLittleLiar/pseuds/HellsLittleLiar
Summary: One spring Snufkin returns to find Moomin has had a growth spurt during his hibernation. Nobody is complaining about this.





	1. Soft

Snufkin had inherited the talent to stay one size from his mother's side of the family. The mymble in him got to decide how big he wanted to grow and he could stop getting bigger whenever he wanted. He hadn't bothered growing in several years, as his friends had stayed roughly the same size too. He had thought it appropriate to keep to roughly the same height as his best friend, Moomin.

 

Moomin apparently hadn't gotten the message, as when Moomin sprinted to meet Snufkin at their bridge on the first day of spring, he towered over him. Snufkin stared up at him, admiringly. Moomin was at least twice as tall as Snufkin now. He seemed to enjoy picking Snufkin up off the ground when they hugged. Snufkin would never tell, but he loved the size difference they had now.

 

Snufkin was delighted when Moomin wrapped him up in his big arms, when he picked him up and cuddled him close to his chest, when he wrapped an arm around Snufkin's shoulders. Snufkin smiled up at Moomin when he tentatively put his arm around him, and watched as the other boy blushed and avoided his gaze. He had been blushing a lot this spring, although he had also been a lot more physically affectionate.

 

Snufkin had the sneaking feeling that Moomin also liked their new height difference.

 

Moomin's height wasn't the only thing that had gotten bigger. Moomin was also wider than he had been before. His tummy looked so large and soft and fluffy. Snufkin had never been more tempted to pet his friend, only he was far too shy to ask.

 

Then again, maybe he didn't have to?

 

Snufkin tucked his head between Moomin's shoulder and neck, and let the other lean his head down. Snufkin felt the fur of Moomin's shoulder press against his face, and it was wonderful only it wasn't quite what he wanted. He reached his paw over and placed it on Moomin's tummy. He knew it! It was so soft!

 

Moomin looked like he was about to cry from happiness. He reached over and put his paw on top of Snufkin's, holding onto it. Snufkin felt buried in soft, soft fur. Yet, it still wasn't enough. He glanced up nervously at Moomin and the only expression he could parse was full of plain, simple, devoted love. And Snufkin knew in that one quiet, tender moment, there was nothing he could do that would make Moomin angry at him.

 

So Snufkin decided to push his luck. He batted away Moomin's paw and ignored his hurt look. He ignored the even more hurt look when he moved his head from Moomin's shoulder. Then he ignored Moomin's embarrassed squeaking, as Snufkin curled up like a cat on his tummy. Ah, perfect. Snufkin had never had such a soft, comfy mattress. He didn't think he'd been this cozy in his entire life.

 

Snufkin didn't think his perfect new bed could get any better, when Moomin placed a hesitant paw on his back and another on the top of his head. Moomin stroked his back and scratched behind his ears, as though Snufkin were a real cat. Snufkin couldn't help the loud purring that erupted from his chest. He didn't see how he could possibly sleep anywhere other than his darling Moomin's tummy ever again. He'd sleep here forever if Moomin let him.

 

* * *

 

 

"What is Snufkin doing?" Little My asked, stopping in front of them.

 

Moomin shushed her. "He's sleeping! Dont wake him up, he must be so tired!"

"Why? What's he been up to?"

"I don't know, but he crawled straight onto my lap and went to sleep. Oh, he must be exhausted to do something like that!"

 

Little My rolled her eyes. "isn't it more likely he just noticed how clingy you've been with him lately and finally decided to reciprocate?"

Moomin blushed and buried his snout in the fur on Snufkin's head. He wouldn't dignify that with an answer. Rather, he would take pleasure in the fact Snufkin trusted him enough to rest on him and the fact that he could hold his darling best friend in his arms.

Moomin wrapped his arms tighter around Snufkin and hoped, despite how unrealistic it was, that he would never have to let go.

 

 


	2. Small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moomin's point of view.

Snufkin came back in spring from his winter travels tinier than usual. That's what Moomin thought at first, as he knew his friend could be any size he chose, but it turned out that Moomin had actually had a sudden growth spurt over his winter hibernation. Moomin sprinted to meet him at the bridge, which is when he noticed how small his friend was. 

 

 

Moomin almost cried when he noticed he had to lean down to hug Snufkin. His friend was so cute! Moomin hugged him firmly and Snufkin squeaked in alarm as his feet were lifted off the ground. That was the start of Moomin's new obsession with highlighting their significant height difference. 

 

 

Snufkin didn't usually care for too much physical touching, so it was a surprise to Moomin that he wasn't brushed off immediately. Moomin hugged Snufkin every time he saw him, tucking his head under Moomin's snout. He placed his arm over Snufkin's shoulders when they sat together as Snufkin fished or played harmonica. Sometimes, only very occasionally so he didn't push his luck too much, Moomin picked up Snufkin bridal style and cuddled him to his chest. Thankfully, Snufkin never seemed to mind too much.

 

 

It was a calm, sunny day and Moomin and Snufkin sat next to each other on the riverbed. They were simply sitting and enjoying the day, so Moomin reached over and put his arm around Snufkin's shoulders. Snufkin let him, as usual. But then he did something he hadn't before; he reciprocated. Snufkin never gave out physical affection! It was strange enough that he was letting Moomin give him physical affection. Despite this, here they were, as Snufkin tucked his face into Moomin's neck. 

 

 

Snufkin hesitantly placed a tiny little paw on Moomin's stomach. It was almost completely absorbed by the fur sticking up around it. So tiny! So cute! Moomin's heart beat faster and he hoped desperately that Snufkin couldn't hear the loud pounding in his chest. Moomin and Snufkin were cuddling! He'd never imagined that they would reach this level of physical affection, even after Snufkin had started accepting his regular hugs.

 

 

Moomin put his paw over Snufkin's. He felt his eyes fill with happy tears, as he gazed fondly down at his best friend's adorable face. Snufkin peered mischievously up at him, making Moomin wonder what he was thinking.

 

 

Snufkin batted at Moomin's paw, so he pulled it away, feeling a little hurt. Snufkin probably didn't want to be touched that much, Moomin had gone too far now. He hadn't meant to upset him! Snufkin moved his head off Moomin's shoulder. Moomin suddenly felt quite shy and embarrassed that he'd gone too far with cuddling Snufkin. Of course, he wouldn't want to cuddle. He was probably about to tell Moomin that he was touching him too much and that he should never touch him ever ever again. 

 

 

Moomin squeaked in surprise as Snufkin put both paws on his stomach and pulled himself on top of it. Snufkin curled up in a tiny, adorable little ball, practically buried in the fluff of Moomin's tummy. Oh, he was loopy! What was Snufkin doing? Had he had enough sleep? Had he eaten enough? Was he hallucinating? 

 

 

As Moomin took a deep breath, he watched Snufkin be lifted up and then down again. What if he fell off? Moomin cautiously, softly, placed his paws on Snufkin's head and back. The smaller boy started purring, as Moomin stroked his back and scratched behind his ears. Moomin blushed at the noise. He was so lucky to have such a small, sweet best friend. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know :D

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic I wrote for Mune on tumblr! It seemed to be liked well enough over there, so I thought I'd post it here too. I'm still deciding whether to post the rest of my Mune fanfics here or not, but I'd love to hear everyone's opinions :) (and what you thought of the fic itself, of course!)


End file.
